1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toys, and more particularly to a teeter-totter that incrementally rotates as it moves up-and-down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Teeter-totters of the type wherein a beam is pivotally mounted on a fixed pivot are well-known in the art. Teeter-totters that are mounted on a rotatable pivot are also well-known in the art.